


Nothing Without You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunk Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After his betrayal by a power-hungry General Hux, Kylo Ren finds an unexpected catalyst for his redemption.





	Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from the Three Days Grace song “Lost In You”.

The cantina was dark and dusty, and had quite a few patrons there who didn’t seem to care about much else but their own conversations, which Kylo was more than grateful for. Even nursing his Corellian ale — even the name bitterly reminded him of his father. His father had been from Corellia; a thin thread of a reminder, but a reminder nonetheless — he was grateful for the solitude. Hux wouldn’t be able to find him here. 

It was Hux who had ultimately betrayed him, staged a coup. Kylo had escaped in time, but now he had to face the fact that he was ultimately on his own, without the First Order, without his power, without his rank. 

He was simply Kylo. Just Kylo. Not Kylo Ren, not Supreme Leader Ren, just...Kylo. And he didn’t know what to do with it. He supposed that in the end, he was just lost, as lost as anyone else. 

***

It was Poe who found him. While he was on his third glass of Corellian ale, Poe was actually the one who walked in, approached him. There was something in his face, Kylo couldn’t help but think, where he seemed more tired than usual. Not just physically, but emotionally. Kylo couldn’t say that he blamed him, actually. 

Kylo raised his face to look at Poe. “Come to gloat?” he said. 

“Not really. Honestly, I’m just as shocked as you are.”

Kylo couldn’t say he expected that. 

“I guess,” he finally managed to say. 

“You look like every hell in existence.”

”Do I? I guess I do.”

”Honestly, I think three’s enough. Corellian ale is pretty powerful...”

” ‘M not drunk.” Kylo protested. 

“Yeah, but you should probably stop before you get, well, drunk drunk.”

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh. It was probably the first honest laugh he’d had in too long, actually. “Is that a word?” 

“It’s definitely a state of being.”

All the while, Kylo couldn’t help but stare at Poe’s lips. When he was fourteen, he had wondered what it would be like to actually  kiss him. Now, he wanted to kiss Poe, but even in his slightly hazy state he couldn’t quite gather up the courage. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kylo said. “I don’ think I’ve ever said that out loud before.”

”Really, huh?"

”Really really. I shouldn’ have left you. Thought I was protectin’ you, but I guess I even failed at that. ‘M sorry.”

Poe looked caught off-guard in that moment, almost like he hadn’t expected that. Then, “Thank you.” He sighed. “I better get you someplace where you can sleep it off.”

”It’s just a little bit...”

”Yeah, but if you continue with it, it’ll get worse from there. I’ve got a ship and everything.”

Kylo swayed even as Poe helped him back to the ship. Outside, the stars twinkled overhead, quiet observers even as Kylo tried to explain how beautiful Poe was and how unworthy Kylo himself was. How in the end, without Poe he was nothing. 

Without the First Order, he was nothing, of course, but without Poe he was also nothing. It was odd that way. Nothing without him. And here he was. Even collapsing in bed, Kylo couldn’t help, despite himself, but feel an overwhelming sense of peace that he didn’t think he’d find. Kylo was about to say something, explain some more, but the waves of sleep pulled him under and he didn’t resurface for a long time. 


End file.
